


Let it Be

by nightrunnings



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 23:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightrunnings/pseuds/nightrunnings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk and Spock in the shower being completely innocent. And naked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let it Be

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from my LJ. (:

It's compelling, the way the water runs down Kirk's chest in tiny rivulets. It's not that the dynamics of water flowing over a non-flat surface has never intrigued Spock before. it's only that this time he is able to reach out and touch, interact and interrupt, finding it so different from distant and casual observances of numerous rivers and their tributaries on various planets. The fact that Kirk and himself are in the shower together is unusual, but not illogical.

_Unusual, but not illogical_ seems to be the perfect excuse—no, description for his behaviour towards his captain almost every single time he is confronted by that _look_. The smile is cocky as always, even if it has no need to be. The eyes say everything, and whenever the barest hint of insecurity is detected in Kirk's unabashedly steady gaze, it's when Spock occasionally finds himself succumbing to his carefully tempered instincts.

Speaking of unusual, but not illogical, Spock finds himself opening his mouth to address Kirk despite the knowledge that the incessantly falling droplets are likely to hinder his speech. (He is reminded of Lt. Uhura singing in the shower, which she occasionally does and seems to enjoy, for some inexplicable reason.)

"...Jim." The name is still foreign on the Vulcan's lips but the enunciation is flawless. The perceived impropriety is almost offensive to his Vulcan sensibilities, but (and here, if Spock had deigned to give in to more expressive body language, a shrug would have been in order), Kirk had instructed him to use it.

"That's the way, Spock." Kirk drawls lazily, intonation suggesting encouragement and acknowledgment of a hard-achieved accomplishment. Spock notes that the superior quirk of his captain's eyebrow seems to wholeheartedly agree with the point being made.

_Your tone implies that I am not unlike a human child receiving guidance from a figure of authority, and I assure you that such an implication is unnecessary._ The swiftly-prepared retort was on the very tip of his tongue, but it is a very long and human sigh that escapes him instead. He re-orders the priority of things that he wishes to convey to Kirk and tries again, voice even but hasty. "...Jim. The premise you had initially given, conserving the ship's resources, is eroding quickly as I speak. As you can see—" He pauses appropriately to gesture to the shower-head above them, but Kirk silences him with a devil-may-care grin, a firm grip on his first officer's shoulder, and a cocky tilt of the head.

"Let it be," Kirk says, grinning through the water, looking rather ridiculous with his hair plastered flat against his head.

Facts, names, numbers and dates presented themselves to Spock's finely-honed mind, an unconscious and very natural result of the training he had gone though in his childhood and early youth. Amongst the onslaught of information he was able to identify certain keywords, _Earth, 1970, Music, Lennon, McCartney._ But the Vulcan was aware that his captain desired not information, but strength and reassurance from the warm press of one body against another.

There is only one logical response. "Affirmative."


End file.
